Adjusting
by lewdness
Summary: Things weren’t perfect, they weren’t at all as they had planned, but at the same time they were the best they’d ever been. [RikuSoraKairi][Oneshot]


_Title: Adjusting__  
__Rating: R__  
__Pairings, if any: RikuSoraKairi__  
__Summary: Things weren't perfect, they weren't at all as they had planned but at the same time they were the best they'd ever been.__  
__Word Count: 1005__  
__Warnings: Mentions of sex between the three.__  
__Post KH2, which means tiny potential for spoilers.__  
__A/N_I had trouble figuring out how I wanted this to be written, so finally I said screw it, whatever. I love this pairing though, hah. C&C loved, guys

-

Kairi has been cranky as of late, snappy and irritable and both boys are sure to steer clear of her all day as they do she gets in her moods- they'd learned that it was the best idea. Earlier in the day, Sora had been sitting on one of the stools in Sora's kitchen with Riku and had made the mistake of making a comment that it must have been "that time" of the month for the redhead; Kairi had walked in two seconds before that and grabbed a pillow off of the couch, throwing it at the boy and hitting him square in the side of the head. He'd fallen off the chair with a yelp of surprise leaving Kairi to humph under her breath and Riku to look over the edge of the table, still sipping at his lukewarm tea. "Ow," he'd commented helpfully and then promptly stole the last cookie off of Sora's plate. He then turned his attention to Kairi, nodding and commenting that she was getting stronger, a shadow of a teasing smile on his lips.

Nearly an hour later Sora drags Riku off to the store for chocolate, knowing that his attempt would be obvious but she wouldn't mind in the slightest. "Suck-up," Riku drawls wryly, plucking some sour candy from a shelf for himself. Sora doesn't deny it, he only grins cheekily up at the taller boy.

Kairi laughs when she saw the chocolate, presses a kiss to Sora's lips and murmurs, "Suck-up."

Riku rolls his eyes.

-

Sora finds that not long after, he too, is irritated a little easier than usual and that he can identify with the restlessness Kairi had felt. He dislikes sitting around doing nothing, which was exactly what they were doing- what they had been doing for the last half of a year.

Riku has his moments, as well. Sometimes he would sit on the paopu tree and just stare at where water and sky met in a shimmering blue-green line. Sometimes he is too quiet but both Kairi and Sora are too afraid to drag him out of his thoughts because they both understand the need to be alone.

Sora asks to spar during the times when he thinks it's least likely to interrupt, because it's when they really fight that it does them both good. Sometimes Kairi joins in when they train her, but more often than not she watches, half taking note of their complicated foot movements and half admiring the graceful way that they move. They never fight her as hard as they fight each other- both of them fight her carefully, using just a hint of their speed and strength and Kairi sometimes hates that they have to treat her like that.

When she doesn't fight with them and Sora's busy doing something, she sometimes curls up with Riku wherever he might be, kisses him gently and presses herself against him; hand over his heart because being a Princess of Heart has to be good for something and maybe it can take away some of the pain. Sometimes not even that helps; regret burns in Riku's blue-green eyes and she can taste the despair and fear on his lips and it _hurts_ because no matter what she does she can never chase it away fully.

Sora, sweet, endearing and wonderful Sora doesn't always know how to handle Riku sometimes. And as lovely as it might be to watch them kiss their problems away, it doesn't always work. The most recent example of this was Riku sitting on one of their chairs in the living room with a book though it was obvious he wasn't pay as much attention to it as he usually did. Tiring of the furtive looks Sora kept casting at the older boy, she grabbed a small throw pillow and smacked him with it, snapping him out of the daze. "Stop it," she orders, and then kisses him when he sends her a wry smile.

At times, their energy once used for fighting each other is carried over into the bedroom. Kairi finds herself in a variety of situations and she's learned the little quirks or certain things that all of them prefer.

Riku, though he'd never say it out loud, loved when Sora was in him- she could see it on his face, could hear it in his voice as he pressed inside her as Sora does, hot and hard and groaned out a mix of both her name and Sora's. Sora, she knew, was the easiest to please. He didn't care what position or even where; he was simply content to have them both there with him. Kairi finds that she alternates with what she enjoys the most- sometimes it's with the three of them, breathless, hot hands and lips exploring skin, tangled in the covers so much that she can't tell where one of them begins and the other one ends. Other times she enjoys simply watching the two boys, watches as Sora's eyes darken with lust as Riku arches up with a snap of his hips and a moan that makes her ache in an oh-so-wonderful way.

Some mornings she wakes alone, pillows piled up on one side of her and snugly tucked in. She doesn't bother to put on more than her bra and either her panties or one of the boys' boxers, whichever is closest. Sometimes they're sparring outside, others, talking quietly at the table with cups of tea before them and the pot of tea still on low for when she gets up as well.

The restlessness grows sometimes to an unbearable level until one day the Keyblade appears without any of them summoning it and Sora's eyes are wide as he whispers, "…The paths are open again." When they get a message in a bottle from the King, informing them that they're able to travel freely, the restlessness fades and it occurs that things are far from perfect but they were the best they'd ever been.

-

Eh. Hope you all have/are having a fantastic Spring Break!


End file.
